


Wearing Eivor's tunic...

by kittycat_beans



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: F!Eivor catches you wearing one of her tunics.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Wearing Eivor's tunic...

There was always something so comforting and a bit endearing about wearing the Wolf’s clothing right after she forgot about it in favor of actual gear.

It was way it barely fit on you so the pale collar of the blue tunic drooped over one of your shoulders, how the open slits on the sides showed the soft skin of your thighs but covered pretty much everything else besides part of your legs and feet. Even the sleeves hung a bit loose on you and you tried to roll them up so you could actually see your hands.

You were pretty sure anyone who caught you wearing something clearly not meant for your size would just laugh at how absurd you looked but you never found anything strange or funny in doing this.

It comforted you, like Eivor was close to you when she was away and it wasn’t as if you were about to go outside and embarrass yourself. This was your little secret, one you had kept hidden from her too.

But that was the point of secrets, right?

In the comforting solitude of the long-house you let yourself wear it freely, finding that her cats were a lot more willing to approach you when they recognized the scent of their owner on you. Looking after them wasn’t too hard when all they seemed to bother you for was to meow for any scraps of food which you happily gave them, knowing Eivor would want you to be kind to her little friends while she was gone.

You were never too sure when she would return; a fishing trip to the lakencould last all day and be in vain or it could last a few hours and be fruitful, you could never tell so you were wary of the front door, looking out of the window in case she came back so you could change into your clothes. That sunny day was no different and between glances out of the window and the cats searching the kitchen for any piece of food within reach, you didn’t hear the door to the armory opening with all of the meowing. You did, however, see the cats running out of the room and into the hallway, making you chase after them in case some wild animal had snuck inside the house.

Well, there was no dangerous animal in the house but there was an Eivor staring at you, studying the foreign clothing you had on, completely silent. You froze, worried she would find you weird or that she would laugh at you and mock you, cheeks burning in embarrassment as you looked at your bare feet and chewed on your lip, too nervous to explain yourself.

Why was she even there? Your mind echoed with the question, eyes glancing at the pile of chopped wood with an axe resting against in. From the corner of an eye you also saw a bucket and the fishing-rod inside, the floor a bit damp from the lake water and a set of boots she knew not to bring into the clean house.

“Uh…”, the blonde huffed with a bit of amusement, stepping closer to pinch at pale, gray line from the droopy collar over your soft shoulder. “That looks familiar…”, it was hard to tell if she was upset or just curious but her pressing closer to trap you against the wall, your nerves picked up and you gasped.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s yours…”, and you probably shouldn’t be touching something that didn’t belong to you. “I can take it off, I…”, her thumb on your chin made you stop shaking, the gentle brush of her pad over your skin before your chin was cupped and you were forced to look at her with your flushed face.

Eivor’s mouth curved with a smirk that made your heart skip a beat, her hand so warm and so close to your cheek, fingertips dancing over your jaw. “Why are you so scared, my love? Did you think I would be upset at you over something like this?”, she softened her features and you widened your eyes at her smile, at her blue eyes roaming over your lips and neck and the skin of your shoulder and bit of collarbone. She caressed your bottom lip and you didn’t realized you had let go of it, mouth slightly open in surprise.

“I think you look sweet wearing my tunic…”, her lips to your ear made you shiver, hands curling into the big sleeves. “I think maybe I want to get a better look, I think…maybe I want to take you back to my room…”, calloused fingers touched the side of your thigh that poked out from the slit and slowly she traced them upwards until she stopped at your hip.

You saw her soft features harden with something that made your heart bang against your chest. The expansion of the black in her eyes, covering the blue to turn the ring of color thin. Her mouth a line that parted for the pink of her tongue to slip out, a lick of her bottom lip that made your knees grow weak.

“Are you fully bare under that?”, Eivor’s raspy voice at your ear made your cheek deepen with color, desire so obvious in her voice as she stroked your hip, no cloth on it meaning exactly what you knew. To her, your embarrassment, the way you were breathing and pressing yourself closer, offering yourself to her and the clear lack of clothing was all an invitation.

She kissed your earlobe and you swore you would have fainted was she not trapping you between the wall and her larger body. “You want me to play with you, don’t you? That is why you wore this and waited for me to return? Because you’re needy?”, for sure it was not because of that at first but now? You would agree with anything as long as it meant she took you to her bedroom and kept touching your soft body.

“Eivor, please…”, you squeezed her arm and she let out a chuckle, flexing the muscle underneath those few layers for you to feel her bicep. She knew what it did to you and you were quick to press your lips to her jaw, having to push on your toes to reach her.

The Wolf smirked, arms under you to throw you on her shoulder, your weight and size like nothing to the woman. You squeaked lightly but didn’t fight against her, merely squeezed at the dark robe for safety as she took you through the hallway and into the room, your heart racing like a wild mare. You were put on the soft bed with ease, her hand on your leg making you suck in a breath, eyes studying your form and making you squirm under the weight of her need.

“Would you mind if I undressed?”, the question was barely one that needed answer. She was teasing you but offering to touch you without anything between you two except for your little secret. You stared up at her and she smirked, a knowing curve that made you glue your eyes on her scarred, long, slender fingers.

With a deep hum she disrobed for you but far too slow for your poor, eager heart to handle. As much as you did like seeing the way her fingers moved with each pull, snap and slide of leather and fabric, only the last thin layer was truly important. She took her time with that one, slow in pulling it over her broad back, revealing skin full of scars and trained muscle. Then came her beautiful arms full of scars as well, equally as gorgeous and sculpted with strong muscle. She turned to the side and the tunic came off, soft collarbones, marred, plump chest, taut stomach with slopes you could touch for days; all of it exposed for you to delight yourself with.

“Too shy to say a word? Will I have to pull it out of you, little one?”, her voice snapped you out of your daze, made you look up at her face. You shook your head and apologized, confessing that you were far too distracted with her torso to even think of what to say besides the wave of compliments she had heard come out of your mouth many, many times before.

She didn’t need an ego-boost but seemed to enjoy your compliments regardless. You were genuine with them, not exactly able to hide your fascination with her muscles and strength when your cheeks always betrayed you with a deep, warm blush.

“You’re beautiful, my Wolf…”, you confessed, your words making her smile. She dipped her thumbs into the waistline of the maroon trousers, smile widening at your eager swallow, eyes staring at her hand, the playfulness of her fingers wiggling at you pulling a shy smile from you. “Please…?”, you tried to ask.

Eivor seemed to have her mind set on torturing you with her slow, tedious undressing and the trousers were no different. She lowered them just enough for you to see the deep lines on her hips disappearing behind the fabric. Slowly you saw more and more until there only the white of her undergarments and the view you enjoyed the most; two strong thighs covered in scars, full of muscle and raw power.

You made a choked noise, embarrassed at the soft moan that had managed to escape you. She stared at you, pleased at your uncomfortable squirming, at the color on your face and your not too subtle press of your thighs together under her blue clothing. But instead of relieved that she was naked and willing to play with you, your nerves grew when she moved but merely sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossed.

“Come here.”, that sounded like an order, one you followed without hesitation, far too eagerly but it did amuse the blonde. Crawling on the bed, you tugged on the front of the tunic in case she could see the wet spot on the back from where you’d been sitting on during her little show. You stopped in front of her and she purred your name, hand lowering to her right thigh, fingers spreading over the marred skin and the muscles underneath, then she gave it a few pats.

“Here, I want you to sit and let me feel that cute little cunt of yours.”, Eivor’s smirking and jump from a bit of a sensual tone to obscene with words to match made your eyes widen and breathing pick up more.

You nervously chewed on the inside of your cheek, staring at her strong thigh in silence. Her impatient hum and pointing to her leg made you look up at her in embarrassment, she mouthed your name and you slowly settled down on where she wanted with her fingers on the blue fabric, pushing up to reveal your lower half making contact with her marred thigh.

Instantly you felt the difference in temperature, your much hotter skin on her milder one and you lowered your head with a pout. Eivor squeezed at your thighs and chuckled at your timid expression, taking a hold of them to get you to move. You whimpered into her neck, clutched her shoulders and shook, the little bit of friction making you mumble her name. She let out a softer chuckle, nudging your head with her chin to press kisses to your cheek, tracing up to your ear.

“You got in my clothing, chose to be filthy by not wearing anything else, sat around and waited for me to return so I could fuck you and now you are feeling too shy to move? I will not let you go until I feel you dripping all over my leg and you will do exactly that because deep down, underneath that flushed face and fumbling and acting cute and innocent, you know you want to be fucked like the little harlot you really are…”, her overwhelmingly hot breath and deep voice paired with the fact that she was right about you not being all that innocent made you let out a moan. She instantly took a hold of your chin, turning your head towards her to gaze into your needy eyes and your mouth parting open with a strained huff.

Eivor leaned closer, invading your person space with her presence. “Go on. Move. I want to watch you fuck yourself on my thigh. I want you rubbing that cunt of yours until you beg for me to fuck you and if you moan my name nice and loud and show me you’ve earned it, maybe I will make you cum.”, her lips pecked yours and she pulled the front of the tunic up to get a better view, waiting for you.

Damn it! You sunk your teeth into your bottom lip and pushed on her thigh, the littlest bit of contact against your lips and sensitive clit making you arch with shame. She cooed at you, hand groping your ass to urge you to move again; you did and saw her smile down at your efforts. Being stared at like this was so embarrassing, knowing she was seeing you rub on the same spot until you slid better, coating her thigh in your juices, in the undeniable fact you were getting off on rubbing your pussy on her leg.

Scarred lips touched the patch of exposed skin that her collar couldn’t hide, kissing your shoulder and the side of your neck, humming against the damp area she was covering in licks and nibbles. Leaning your head to the other side you offered more of your neck to her, letting your lover mark you by leaving spots of color wherever her lips and tongue latched onto.

“Eivor…”, you moaned when she managed to sneak a hand under the fabric, cupping your breast with her palm to knead and squeeze. Squirming forward, you tried to move a bit closer, asking for more contact from her. She smiled against your throat, toying with your nipple with her skilled fingers. A bit of boldness surfaced then and you rolled your hips to press your clit down on her thigh, sending a pleasant jolt up the line of your spine, mouth opening with a soft sigh.

“Godjenta mi…”, she purred into the crook of your neck and you bucked your hips again, whimpering at the bit of friction on your cunt. It just wasn’t enough with the pace you imposed on yourself, your frustrated grunts and cusses made Eivor laugh softly and press her eager mouth to yours.

You finally got to kiss her properly and you eagerly wrapped your arms around her neck, making sure she didn’t pull back. Scarred lips touched yours in a slow motion but you pushed forwards with your hips and moaned and she took the opportunity to brush her tongue against yours. One palm was occupied with your chest, massaging your mound and taking the hardened peak between her fingers. Her other hand was still on your ass, squeezing and pulling you towards her everytime you moved back.

Urged on by Eivor’s gestures and the tight knot in your belly, you started to move a bit harder and a bit faster on her wet thigh to get as much of that feeling between your legs to make the tall Wolf fulfill her promise. You moaned against her mouth, the little to no pause between your movements meaning all the friction to your clit was building that familiar edge you wanted to tip over on her thigh if you could.

“Eivor, please…”, you weren’t even sure what to beg for but you wanted something, anything to help you cum. She smiled at your panting, the air stolen from both of you making your chests heave, your eyes falling on her mounds. You reached out to cup her breast, latching your mouth on her neck, licking and sucking, desperately trying anything that could make her more willing to just pin you down and fuck you.

“Please what?”, the blonde hummed, eyes closed to enjoy the wet kisses you gave her jaw, her scarred cheek, her lips. You whimpered at her teasing tonr, pushing your hips down, moving erraticaly against her, begging for her to fuck you. She smiled at you but said nothing, just switched breasts to knead the other one while you humped the same wet spot.

You grit your teeth, squeezing her shoulders, looking at her smug expression. “Please, I want you…I need you t-to fuck me…”, you cried when she squeezed your ass hard enough to hurt, the bit of pain blurred with the ache between your legs, making you buck forwards with a moan. “Eivor! Please, fuck me. I…I can’t…I need you…please…”, in your murky mind all you cared about was relief and you knew this wasn’t enough, not with her right there looking at you like all she wanted to do was take a good bite out of you.

“What do you want?”, she whispered in your ear.

You whimpered, “A-anything…please!”

Eivor growled, deep and terrifyingly hot, her palm between your chest pushing you back on the bed with a powerful shove. Fuck, you lost that delicious friction but the sight of her towering over you, a tight frowned on her focused face as her fingers slipped the white cloth off was all you cared about. With no annoying fabric in the way, you were free to look at her twitching lips, glistening with her own arousal.

“Vær så snill, min ulv!”, you begged her, prayed for her to take you on that bed and she did. Slotting her strong hips between your damp, trembling thighs, finding the perfect position to press down on your cunt with a brush of hers. You arched, moaned her name at the feeling how wet she was for you, the obscene sound of your soaked lips rubbing against each other, the loud, throaty moan she gave when she pushed down a bit more and your clits touched, your mind went blank and you started to squirm for any bit of added contact on that throbbing nub.

“Fuck! Ástin min…”, Eivor hissed at you, her strong arm keeping your leg locked against her. You knew you couldn’t open your thighs further but fuck, did you wish you could. Between long blinks you glued your teary eyes on her, drinking in the blush on her beautiful cheeks, the deep frown on her gorgeous features, soft bottom lip caught between her teeth as her scarred hips gave powerful bucks, short and sweet to overwhelm you into an incoherent mess.

Your chest heaved, lungs desperate for air as you spent all of it moaning her name, panting between calls for Eivor and all of the curses you knew. You started to feel her rough pace falter, her own harsh breathing coming out as a chore as she squeezed her arm tight on your leg, possessively trapping you in that spot with a groan, rocking against your lips, making you clutch the wool blanket for dear life.

“Eivor…”, you called her name and she groaned at you, giving permission for you to cum first. Knuckle turning white, you squeezed the soft wool tight, eyes closed shut as you felt a scorching warmth wash over you, boiling on your stomach and spreading out like wild fire in your veins. You heard Eivor let out a gasp and felt her freeze after a few bucks, dripping down your cunt and thigh. “A-ah, Eivor…”, you hid the deep flush on your face in your arm, making a tiny wet spot on her tunic with the few tears that leaked.

The shieldmaiden huffed, releasing the grip she had on your leg, brushing your lips with her a bit more to then slip free to crawl over your shaking body, soft blue eyes looking at your face, a proud smile on her equally flushed expression. You reached to put your hand on her cheek, blinking your eyes open to regard her properly, offering her a loopy but happy smile.

“My Wolf…”, you made grabby-hands at her, wrapping your arms around her neck, pulling the blonde down for a kiss. She hummed against your lips, sliding a warm hand under the tunic to squeeze your hip and caress your stomach, soothing your muscles.

Eivor pulled away from your lips with a sigh, looking at your covered body, pursing her lips. You giggled at her pout, pulling at the fabric that had pooled near your stomach from before. She helped you up, the blue tunic thrown into some corner of the room.

“Much better…”, peppering your bare skin in kisses, you played with her hair. “I love you…”, She kissed back up to your lips, pulling you closer into her arms, caressing your soft back with the tips of her fingers.

You nuzzled her chin and smiled, “I love you too.”

She hummed and grinned, “I will leave another tunic for you to wear tomorrow.”, she laughed at your fist banging on her chest, you cussing her name, your cheeks flushing again at the obvious suggestion.


End file.
